


The Runaway

by Lunatails01



Category: Noragami
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatails01/pseuds/Lunatails01
Summary: AU where Yukine is a runaway and he meets a mysterious man in a tracksuit





	1. Chapter 1

"Yukine!" His dad yelled. "Get'cher ass down here this instant!" His father's words were jumbled and slurred. He was a heavy drinker and became a violent person when he was drunk. When he was 12 his mom got fed up with him and moved, along with his sister, leaving him behind. From then on, things only got much worse.

"If you don't get in here soon I'll fix ye' real good." Yukine hated his father, he could not remember a time his dad wasn't like this, but according to his mom he used to be a very caring, down-to-earth man, which he found hard to believe.   
Slowly he opened the door. 

Upon entering the living room an overpowering stench filled the air, it made Yukine want to gag, not like he wasn't used to it. "What is this?!" His dad demanded pointing to the living room. It was very messy with empty beer bottles, and torn letters. "A very big mess." Replied Yukine evenly. "Don't get smart with me. now, I want you to clean it and if isn't sparkling in the next hour so help me god-" "No! Yukine yelled. "What was that?!" "I said no, infact, let's make it messier." He began to take out all the beer bottles and throw them on the ground, satisfied as they shattered into a million pieces. "Just what the hell are you doing?!" His dad demanded.

Yukine's father lunged at him, but was too sluggish from the alchohol to grasp him. Yukine then pulled out his pocket knife.  
"Just stay away from me!" He threatened. "I did this for your own good!" "Ever since your mom left this is all I have left." His dad said. "Don't give me that crap, this is what caused her to leave. Your alchohol addiction destroyed this family!" He finally said it, it took years to build up the courage to finally say it, but now the words had left his mouth and there is no taking them back. 

And with that he ran upstairs and grabbed what he had been adding onto for months in preparation for this day, a suitcase. He checked that all his belongings were all intact. He had some money, food, a few sentimental items from his mom and sister.   
Everything was there, feeling relieved he ran into the living room with it.

He made sure to lock his door before he entered his room, And he waited as the screams and poundings on the door continued. At one point he threatened to call the cops, but Yukine knew those threats had no meaning to them. 

The old him would be cowering in the corner, but he had grown stronger since that. It wasn't until around midnight the noises died down. He waited until he knew it was safe. Then he slowly unlocked his door and made his way towards the front. To his left he saw his dad passed out drunk in his recliner, as usual. He hardly sleeps in his own bed anymore. Yukine opened the front door, took one last look at the place, and his dad. Then he walked out and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukine wandered the streets. It was dark, and he hated the dark. It was also cold. He ended up taking shelter on a bench in the park. He hated this, he would either get people trying to get on his case, or get robbed, or, worst case scenario, some creep trying to molest him. 

At first getting to sleep was rough, but finally he fell into an uneasy sleep. He was awake on and off due to the surroundings, and the cold.

The sun was just coming up, most people still in their nice warm beds, or just waking up for work. A man was taking an early morning stroll when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something unusual. He turned his head to look only to see a young boy in his early teens, sleeping with a distressed look on a bench. He wouldn't have thought much of it, maybe brushed it off as a kid sleeping off a hangover so his parents wouldn't find out, but something told him that wasn't the case. Unsure of what to do, he slowly approached the boy. "Hey kid." 

Yukine opened his eyes groggily as he did not get a full nights rest. He looked up to see a man standing over him. He found the man rather odd. The man had on just a tracksuit despite it was freezing cold outside, and he had an odd bandana type thing around his neck. 

He was too tired to deal with this man so he simply turned over and mumbled, "leave me alone." "Sorry kid, no can do." The man replied. Yukine was starting to feel annoyed and a little scared. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "Well there is a kid who is clearly a runaway and I would like to find out why." The man replied. "'S none of your business." Yukine yawned out and was out again. 

The man waited, he did not want to leave this kid alone as he was vulnerable to alot of bad things. But he did not want to be viewed as one of those bad things by kidnapping the boy, but it was either that or let something really bad happen to him. He carefully picked the boy up and set him in his car, then he grabbed his belongings and set them in there as well. The man drove by his house and grabbed some emergency cash then went to a local motel that had a restaraunt attatched. He rented a room and laid the boy on the bed. Then he texted his friend.

To:???   
From:???  
Please call me when you get the chance, this is an emergency!!


End file.
